Cara's second break
by gshrchs
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about Cara Mason from Legend Of The Seeker. There is a little Cara\Kahlan moment on the end. I hope you'll like it! :) *my English is REALLY BAD, so I hope you'll be able to ignore it. It's not my first language, i'm so sorry XD*


**Cara's second break – fanfic by me.**

The sisters of the dark created this weapon that was only ment for Cara.  
It's was her own agiel, but it has been infected with a strong dark magic. The cause was an un-believable pain, even for a mord sith. But it wasn't only the pain. This dark magic is also causing a control on the person the weapon was created for.  
After Richard found Cara, Caught her and tied her to a tree, it was the time for Zedd to understand what has been done.  
~~~~~~~

Zedd moved his hand on Cara's face, saying some magical words that mend to discover the magic. Suddenly, Cara's face looked different. The left half of her face stayed the same, but the right half got some kind of distorted. It seems deformed, scarred and twisted. Her right eye got red, capillaries and veins were all over her face. The blood in her veins was more black than red.  
"wha.. What is that?" asked Richard.  
"It's some kind of twisted, dark magic." Said Zedd, worried. "I'm guessing this is her "second break". The sisters of the dark put some dark magic on Cara's agiel, and it started to slowly destroy her soul."  
Kahlan looked at Cara for a second, and then asked "what do you mean?"  
"Do you two see the left side of her face? This side is the side of her true soul. Now, you can see that the right, infected side, is slowly taking over the left side." He stopped for a second to see if Richard and Kahlan understood so far, then he continued: "It's a war inside her. She's fighting the dark magic, she's trying to come back to us… but she's not strong enough. The dark magic is slowly taking over."  
"is there anything you can do?" asked Richard.  
"I can try. But it's a Invertebrates Magic.. I don't control Invertebrates magic. There is not much I can do, if I'll be able to do anything at all." Zedd took he's hand and touched Cara's shoulder. Suddenly, the right side (that now got almost to the middle of her left eye) stopped moving. And after a few seconds the left side started to slowly push the right side back.  
"What did you do?!" asked Kahlan, surprised.  
"I didn't." responded Zedd, with the same tone of surprise.  
"What do you mean?" asked Kahlan again.  
"It's Cara" said Zedd, smiling. "She's fighting back".  
"But why now? Why only when you touched her?" Richard asked, confused.  
"It seems to me that the touch of a person she cares for is giving her more strength."

After two minutes, the left side stopped to push away, although Zedd was still touching her shoulder. Few seconds later, the right side started to push again.  
"What happened?!" asked Richard, worried.  
"It seems like her love and care for me wasn't strong enough. It didn't give her enough strength."  
"Then it means she needs a person she care and love more..?" asked Kahlan.  
Zedd nodded.  
"Then it must be you, Richard." Said Kahlan, smiling. "She cares for you most. She's loyal to you. You gave her her life back." Richard smiled and touched her shoulder. Nothing happened.  
"Why isn't it working?" said Richard, pissed off. "I think it's because It's only working if only one person is touching her." Said Zedd, while taking his hand off from her shoulder.  
The left side fought back. It was twice as faster than the first time!

After 3 minutes, the left side got after Cara's nose. There was more Cara than dark magic!  
Suddenly, Cara looked directly in Richard eyes. She seemed completely terrified.  
"He… help me." She whispered. And then the left side stopped, and the infected side took over again. Way faster than before. "NO!" Richard screamed, completely worried. "It's have to work! PLEASE!" He holed Cara's tied body and hugged her, squeezed her to him aggressively. Kahlan touched his shoulder gently. "There is nothing we can do, Richard."  
Richard was about to turn around and to scream about Kahlan for being so heartless. How could she not care for Cara? How can she just give up?  
When Richard turned, he found Kahlan's eyes. She was crying. Her eyes were so sad. He knew she cares. And he knew she was right. Cara cared for Richard most. She was most related to him. It didn't work. Her love for Richard wasn't strong enough to win the dark magic that took over her, and now her soul will be gone forever.  
Richard looked at Cara's face. There was almost nothing from Cara's soul left. The infected part took all over her left eye, and it was getting bigger every second. Kahlan talked, softly: "can I say goodbye to her?"  
"Of course my child" said Zedd.  
Kahlan got closer to Cara, and she slowly touched her left cheek. Suddenly, everything changed. The left side was glowing for a moment. And then it started to move against the infected side. It moved so quickly, if someone was even blink in that moment he could have missed it all. Cara's face was complete again, she got back to normal.  
Cara passed out, Richard took over the ropes that tied her. After couple of seconds Cara woke up. She laid on the grass, and she seemed a little confused.  
"Cara? Is everything alright?" asked Richard.  
"Move" Cara said. Richard moved.  
Cara got up, and walked straight to the mother confessor. Kahlan seemed a little scared when Cara stood in front of her. Cara smiled, and then took Kahlan's face. She holds her face in her arms, and kissed her softly. Just a little kiss. She hugged her and whispered in her ear "thank you Kahlan, for saving me from myself."

Cara pulled away quickly and turned around to face Richard and Zedd's surprised looks. "What are you two staring at? We've been wasting enough time already. We need to take the stone back from Rahl." And in those words Cara walked straight between the two and started walking. While she walked away, the three looked at each other with really confused facial expressions, and then walked after Cara.

THE END! :D


End file.
